Marching On
by ALO.24.8
Summary: Ben and his girlfriend of going on 2 years, Alexandra 'Ally' Brooks, have to share a painful goodbye when Ben leaves for the Skitter rebellion. Follow Ally as she struggles to cope without her beloved Ben. Takes place after 'Molon Labe'. May be AU or a little OOC. Read, review? My first story, so I'm looking for feedback. *Used to be titled The Pain That Hurts Most BENxOC
1. Prologue

Ben walks towards me and I know this is it. This is the horrid goodbye he'd been trying to warn me about for the past weeks. I, of course, never believed him. But now I realize he wasn't just messing with me. He was serious.

I don't dare look away, trying to burn his appearance into my mind so I'll never forget my best friend, my boyfriend, my Ben. His disheveled hair that's getting a bit long, even though it was JUST trimmed. His slightly dirty face and somewhat dirty clothes. The almost pained expression as he walked slowly towards me, dragging his feet as if trying to slow time and his departure. But I'll never forget his eyes, not even if I tried. His beautiful green eyes were glazed over and glassy.

I have never once, not in my life, seen Ben Mason cry. Not when we were seven and he jumped of the swing and dislocated his knee. Not when we were ten, and we had to sit on the side of the road while his dog died from being hit by a car. Not when he found out the Skitters killed his mom, or when his dad left on their ship. Not even when he shot his own dad. Ben Mason is by far the strongest person I know, and right now as he walks towards me, he is struggling to hold his tears at bay. Who would ever know that little old Ally Brooks could put a boy in tears?

As he came to a stop, about five feet from me I realized something. I realized, that there was never going to be another person in my life like Ben. Numerous times we had shared 'I love you's, but I had never pictured us getting married. Now as he stood there, I had a brief flash of what I could have had. I pictured our wedding, the beautiful day we would of shared. The love that would only grow as we aged together.

But now I don't even know if I'll ever see my Ben again. With these thoughts, I launched myself forwards and into his arms. His strong, warm arms that never fail to make me feel save enclose me into the tightest hug I've ever experienced. I buried my face into his chest and he held me close with his nose in my hair. Already my eyes were watering, but I was fighting a battle to keep from the dam from breaking.

Unlike Ben, I was a weak person. Although he always told me differently I knew the truth. I didn't cried at every incident, I bawled. When I was frustrated, I started crying. When I read a sad book, I cried. Let's just say I cried often.

So when Ben started whispering in my ear, my water works started. "I-it's going to be okay. Ally, it's going to be alright."

He was trying to comfort me, but all it did was me worse. "I promise you'll be safe, and I will too. I-I...I'll see you again. I prom-mise..." his voice cracked and he lost it too.

We were both crying and embracing each other like it was our life line. I could stand it. If saying goodbye was this hard, how was I going to deal with going to Charleston without him? "P-p-please-e, Ben. Pleas-se lemme go with yo-ou."

My voice came out jumbled, muted and stuttered due to my crying and my face being hidden. "I c-can't stand the th-th-thought of you g-going out on-n your ow-wn. Let me come with you! I l-lo-love you!"

By now I was sobbing. I couldn't take it, and I went limp in his arms. Ben was holding me tight against him, stroking my hair and trying to calm me down before he left. "I can't and you know why," he sniffed.

"I love you too," he whispered to me.

I just sobbed harder in response. I knew. And I understood too, which made it hurt even more.

'You see, the pain that hurts most is the pain of knowing your loved ones could become hurt by something they have to do, and you know you can't do anything to stop it or them,' once said the smartest man I know.

As ironic as it is, that man was Tom Mason, Ben's dad. Tom had said that to me after explains what really happened to Rebecca Mason, Ben's mom and Tom's wife. She sacrificed herself to the Skitters in order for her sons to be safe. Tom didn't tell the boys, he couldn't. He knew just as well as I did that Hal, Ben and Matt would blame themselves for something Rebecca did on her own.

After what seemed like no time at all, but was actually like twenty minutes, Ben had to leave. After many more tears, hugs and kisses, we had to separate.

Watching him walk away was the hardest thing I've ever done. Now I'll just count down the days until he returns and we are reunited.

* * *

Author's Note: Well here it is! The idea that's been eating away at my brain fothat's last week! Please, review review review! I'd love to know your opinion on it, if you loved it tell me! If you hated it, suggest some changes! Just let me know! I hope you guys liked it! I'm pretty sure it will stay a one shot, but my fanfiction friends are trying to convince me otherwise... Also note that I pictured Ally looking like Leighton Meester, but with bright blue eyes instead. The top of her head reaches about Ben's nose. She is small and petite, but not super short. Ben is about 6' and Ally is about 5'6 in my story.


	2. In My Spare Time

It's been three months of pure hell. Three months ago Ben left, the Second Mass started on the road for Charleston, and I started this new, kind of dark time in my life.

This sucks. I know how Ben felt when his dad was taken now. I'm pretty much the girl version of him then. I have become a fighter, something Ben never let me do in fear I'd get hurt. Maggie was my teacher, so I'm not too shabby either. I can handle a gun easily, and knives might as well be an extension of my arm. Now, don't get me wrong, I love being a fighter. It's all I've ever dreamed of. People actually take me seriously now. I'm not just the petite, short girl that everyone pushes around when her big, bad fighter boyfriend isn't around. I'm the badass fighter girl no one messes with. Because I will whip you right into line.

I miss Ben like crazy. Everyday, I go out on scouts, hoping for another sign from him. A week after he had left, Hal and Maggie found a spot, that looked like a campsite, about a mile away from the Second Mass and where we had stopped for injuries. At the spot, there was a small fire pit, grass that looked like it was slept on, and a note and water bottle. For me.

The note written in the dirt read "**Don't give up. I'm not far, and I'll be watching. Keep an eye out for my next note. I love you Ally. B**". The water bottle was one of my extras that Ben always carried, because I often forgot mine. When Hal and Maggie showed me, I broke down. I couldn't believe he wouldn't just come back the Second Mass. He was tailing us, but wouldn't see anyone. The bastard was teasing me! So, the next day I became a fighter.

It was a little bit hard to convince my Uncle Dan Weaver, captain of the Second Mass, to let his youngest, most favorite niece become a fighter for obvious reasons. But I talked him into it. Like usual.

To be honest, I'm almost expecting the next letter to come with a slap across my face. Ben has to know I'm a fighter by now. I mean, he's not oblivious and if he's tailing us...

I know Ben's going to be pissed when I see him again. He made it loud and clear I was never to touch a gun unless for absolutely necessary self-defense.

So that brings us to today. I'm out on another patrol with Hal, Maggie, Dai and Pope. No one really wanted Pope to come, but Captain Weaver said he could use the fresh air. Whatever. We were all walking around, checking for any signs of, anything, when I came across an arrow drawn into the dirt. Obviously, I followed it.

A few feet away, was a second arrow. I kept walking in the direction it was pointing, and came across another arrow along with a word. "**w****armer**". My face broke out in a grin once I realized this was the second note from Ben. I picked up my pace, following arrow after arrow, occasionally accompanied by a word or phrase.

When I reached the arrow labeled "**last one**", the excitement I felt was indescribable. Finally, I found the campsite. I searched around; looking for something that would let me know it was Ben. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something light blue hanging from the tree.

Quickly, I turned and examined the object of interest. I walked over, and found that it was a small piece of cloth, maybe a piece of his shirt. On it, in very small writing, was the note.

Smiling to myself I slid down the trunk of the tree until my butt hit the dirt. Then, I started reading. "**I miss you. A lot. But I'm not trying to get myself killed because of it. Unlike you. A fighter, really?! Well we'll see how good of a runner you are when I get back. Because you are in a shit load of trouble. Just stay strong, baby, because I think I'll be back soon. I love you so much, Ally. Please don't get yourself killed. B**"

I started laughing because I had totally called this. I knew he would be mad, but I did it anyways. I was now nervous for Ben's return though, because I know he would keep his word, and that I'd be in loads of trouble. The line that really got me was the third to last one. He was coming back soon?! I really hope he does, because I don't think my heart can take much more time apart from him. I might have a breakdown. Again.

Sighing, I drag my gaze up from the piece of cloth, and look around his campsite again, examining a bit more this time. Just when I'm about to call out for Hal and the rest of the squad, I see something that lurches me to my feet. My eyes widen to a comical size, and I think my heart stops beating. It's blood. And lots of it.

* * *

Authors Note: Wow. Well, all I can say is I'm super sorry for the long lapse in time between the first and second chapter. I've had such a busy summer with two soccer teams and a new puppy that I hadn't had time to write anything. No to mention, when I had found the time, all my work was erased. -_- That blew.  
But here its is! The idea of many for this chapter that I chose to stick with! Hope you enjoyed! Read and review, PLEASE! I know how many viewers I've had, and how many reviews I've gotten. *By the way, this is a GUILT TRIP!* But please, I'd love to know your opinion!  
.24


	3. Blood Trail

After screaming for Hal and Maggie, I slowly make my way to the puddle of deep red liquid. 'How the hell did I miss THAT?' I chastise myself while baby stepping my way over. Getting closer, I hear Hal and Maggie and the rest of our squad come crashing through the trees alarmed by my frantic screams that had suddenly stopped. I do feel bad for scaring them like that, they probably thought I was killed or taken by a Skitter. But this sight is scaring me more than any alien could right now.

When they finally found me in the little clearing, Hal opens his mouth, probably to scold me by the look on his face, but shuts it when I turn around. The look on my face is mixed with fear, worry and angst. "Ally...what's wrong?"

I shakily lift my arm, pointing to the sickly pool. When gazing upon it, the group lets out a loud gasp, with Hal's being strangled in his throat. He automatically thinks of whose blood it could be; like me. Our thoughts are surrounding only one person. Ben.

As my brain realizes that Ben is the only realistic source of the mess, I can feel myself slipping into the black abyss of a breakdown. As my breath hitches, my eyes glaze over and I fall to my knees. I start hyperventilating, and upon hearing this, Hal and Maggie turn and rush over to me. "Ally. Ally can you hear me? It's going to be ok. Were gonna find him, and he'll be all right. Ally, stay with me! Stay with me..." Maggie's comforting words that would usually help calm me; don't affect my state at all.

It's only when Hal looks me dead in the eyes and says "You can do this; I know you can, Ally. You are one of the strongest people I know, and so is Ben. He'll get through this," do I start reacting. I take a huge, deep, gasping breath and fill my deprived lungs with oxygen. My eyes clear up and I can see again, and my hearing is working, too. Quickly, I do a body check to make sure I can feel everything, and that I'm back to normal before standing.

Exhaling shakily, I stutter out "I'm–I'm ok." But it doesn't go by without muttering, "I think" under my breath. When Maggie offers me her shoulder to lean on as we look for any hints of whose–or what's–blood that is, I don't think twice about accepting.

"Hey guys. Look at this!" Hal's voice brings me back to earth. He is crouching down staring at the ground. Upon coming closer to Hal's newest interest, I find what looks to be somewhat like a blood boot print. A blood boot print! That means there could be a trail to the blood source...

We split up and scour the next few yards in front of the boot print. Maggie's the one that finds the smear of blood on a tree a little ways down. She also found the next droplets of blood on the dirt. After chastising myself for not looking hard enough, I finally find my own clue. It's a full handprint on a low tree branch. It looks like someone was falling and grabbed on to the branch while attempting to stabilize him or her. Well, at least now we know it is a human we're looking for.

We follow more droplets and smears, and I have a strange sense of deja vu. Isn't this how I found Ben's note? A pathway of marks that lead somewhere? So I voice that out loud to Maggie and Hal. "Then maybe this is Ben, and he wants us to find him?" Maggie suggests. "I doubt it. Ben would never ask for help, eve if he was dying. He's just too stubborn," Hal disagrees. Hal is right, though; Ben HATES help. He'll give it, but won't receive it without a fight. More likely is that Ben was just trying to keep himself from falling.

Hal sops a few feet ahead of us and says, "That's it. This is where it ends." So we split up and look around everywhere. We look in and around the bushes. We scrutinize the ground. There was not a place left unlooked. So when we found nothing, I am disappointed and confused. I mean, one doesn't simply just stop bleeding miraculously. It takes time, energy and medical attention. But there isn't any path or footprints either, like he had just walked away. So naturally, I look up.

I'm kind of mixed feelings about the sight I'm seeing. I mean, it's good we finally found it, but the way it's hanging there, I really wish I hadn't seen it. The second I realize that it's most likely in pain I make a noise. Some how, I speak out "Ben".

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys...soo. Yeah this would have been up a whole lot earlier, I mean I've had this chapter written for a while, but I've been super busy with soccer. Like SUPER busy. So please forgive me for lateness and shortness, as this is my shortest chapter yet :/ But I couldn't help but making a cliffy :) lol  
Ok so also, if you noticed, I changed the picture for the story. This is Ally, just add the blue eyes. You don't realize how hard it is to find a brunette with blue eyes that fits my expectation.  
Alright, thanks for reading, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chastisement

**AN: Please...*cowers* read it ****_before _****you kill me! Im really sorry...  
Okay, Im going to ask now...review with who your most favoritest Mason son is. Mine...you'll find out at the end! ;) **

* * *

"Ben".

And there he is. Sitting up in the tree, 20 feet in the ground with one leg dangling off his branch and the other straight out in front of him. His face is all scrunched up, as if he's in loads of pain. He's filthy; covered from head to toe in dirt and grime, and looks like he could use a good meal or two. At the sound of my voice, his eyelids popped open, revealing his beautiful green irises. His mouth formed the shape of an 'o' at the sight of my slightly panicked and battered look and body.

Hal and Maggie's heads snap up to look and spot Ben, too. They let out a synchronized gasp, and Hal quickly yells out "Ben! Is that you? Are you okay? Can you come down or do I need to come and get you?" "N-no. I'm fine. Just umm, just gimme a minute. Al–baby, are you okay?" he asks, sounding worried. Questioning why I wouldn't be okay, I start to answer him, when I feel my body hit the ground and see darkness surround me.

When I wake up, I don't know where I am or how I got there. Looking around, I recognize what could be a doctor's office, but I'm not sure. Wanting to locate myself, I start to stand up, only to have cautious, familiar, warm arms surround me, gently tugging me back down to my bed. "You're not allowed to get up yet, Ms. Clumsy."

My body reacts faster than my mind does and I whip around and throw myself at the voice I've been dreaming of for three months. It's a voice not only special to me, but tons of other people in the second mass, too. It's Ben's voice.

He instantly hugs me back, crushing me to his chest as if when we part I'll disappear. I don't know when I started to cry, but the tears are streaming down my face at a rapid pace. I lock my chin over his shoulder, holding him in place and not allowing him to escape my grasp.

I notice we've both been cleaned up and changed clothes, but don't know where or how. But that doesn't matter. What matters is Ben, and that he's finally back. I feel whole again; like I can finally take deep breaths and fill my lungs with air and the sweet scent of Ben. Never again, will I let him leave me. Never ever again.

We sit there for who knows how long just holding each other and making up lost time without each other, it seems. Finally, I look up and tilt my head towards him, signaling for him to do the same. He does, and we share a tender kiss so wonderfully love filled, it leaves me breathless. Ben and I have such a mature relationship that we don't need to suck each other's face off to feel like a couple. We actually have things in common and can uphold an actual conversation.

That's part of the reason I love him so much. He's not only my boyfriend, but also my best friend. He understands me better than anyone. I trust him with everything, and would never doubt him. I love him.

We get up from my bed and I ask him "Where are we?" Chuckling, he replies, "Charleston, of course." Surprised, I look around, realizing this must be the hospital wing. It's very white and clean; a good sign. There's a bed, a table with a clipboard and pen sitting on it, a lamp over the bed and a room light overhead, and a door. We must have been close when we were last camped, I think. "How long was I out?" I voice, figuring it's a good thing to know. "A little under a day and a half. You really scared me, Ally. What happened back there? You looked so frightened and then..." he trails off, his voiced mixed with worry and confusion. "There's—a lot you need to catch up on."

We walk around Charleston trying to find a familiar face anywhere. We see tons of faces, but no one strikes a memory. Ben and I talk some more, mostly him catching me up on what I missed while unconscious and what he did while away. He tells me that he found the Skitter rebellion, and they are based near Charleston. He also explains how he was following the Second Mass, but only as a starting spot for his search. He would come back every week or so to rest and catch his breath, then start off again, in a new position. That's how he kept up on what the 2nd Mass was doing. AKA what trouble I was causing. That's also how he found out about my new fighter status. When he brings that up, he is NOT happy.

"Ally, about how many times did I tell you to not EVER touch a gun? Just take a guess." He starts what I can tell is going to be a long rant. I sigh and mumble "a lot". "Then why the HELL are you parading around waving an assault rifle like it's a trophy! Did you listen to me AT ALL? How could you jus—" "LISTEN!" I cut him off, tired of being ranted to. "You weren't here to dictate my choices, so I made them myself. I appreciate your concern, but back off. You aren't my dad. So chill, relax, calm your self. I'm still alive, aren't I?" He looks a bit stunned, probably due to my snapping. I don't usually snap at him, unless for good reason. And it was a good reason this time. I'm a big girl; I can make my own decisions. I voice exactly this to him. After a few minutes of thoughts, we decide to let it go for now, and probably for the best. We don't need to argue on our reunion.

We see some perimeter soldiers reporting to a general about some Skitter activity, so we take the chance to ask where all the Second Mass. civilians are. The guard snootily tells me he doesn't know or care, only to get a sharp smack on the back of his head by Ben, being told to not talk to me like that. Smirking, I grab Ben's hand and drag him down the hall, and he just mutters under his breath the whole time.

Laughing, I pull him along quicker, because I spotted his father just turning a corner at the end of the hall. "Mr. Mason!" I call out, attempting to draw his attention. He stops and looks back, surprised, probably by the formal title, only to recognize his son and me at once. Smirking lightly, he waits for us to catch up, before turning to my with a playful grin. "Now young Miss Brooks. How many times have I told you, to please call me Tom, oh hell, DAD even? I might as well sign the adoption papers, for you've been my daughter in my eyes since you two started dating. I won't tell you again, Al." He laughs and hugs me tight, like a father would do with his only daughter. But I guess, that's what I kind of am to him, and the rest of the Mason's, too. Besides Ben, it'd be weird if he thought of me as his sister...

We all walk down the hall together, and Tom recounts how happy he is to have Ben back, again, thanks to me. Shaking my head and blushing, I try to shake off his appreciation. I had done it mostly for my own benefit. Being clumsy all of my life, I don't think twice when my feet fly out from under me. I figure I had tripped over another invisible ledge in the flooring. But what surprises me is how Ben and Tom loose their footing, too. Looking around I notice that all of the walls are shaking; light fixtures swinging and chunks of loose ceiling are falling. Ben hurls his body over my own; trying to protect me from getting injured even further.

When the shaking dies down a bit, Tom jumps to his feet and takes off running down the hall, calling out to us "Be careful and get somewhere safe! I have no idea what's going on!" Ben flies up too, grabbing my hands and dragging me up and with him as he dashes after his father. Trying, hopelessly, to get my feet under my soaring body, I groan out in frustration. Mistaking it for pain, Ben mumbles an apology and pulls me onto his back. We continue our race through the halls as the walls and floors and ceilings continuously shake and twist, like we are in some sort of spinning room.

When we finally reach the outside doors, tons of people are pouring out into the cold Charleston night. We all gather in an unorganized clump, everyone finding his or her friends and families. Ben and I spot Tom, Hal, Matt, Maggie and Anne in the front of the mess, standing with Weaver. We push our way through the throng of people until, out of breath, well I am at least, and we are standing with them. After a few minutes of no talking, I open my mouth to question what is happening, when a deafly loud, high pitched, ear bleeding sounds erupts from seemingly everywhere and nowhere. Brilliant blue lights appear in the sky everywhere, like Christmas lights on a tree, and then quickly descend.

Everyone is now in full panic mode, and screams are coming from every which direction behind us. The lights, it seems, were really a new type of alien ship. This one is metal-like made, as well, but in a mushroom shape, with the bright blue light seeping out in any and every crack available. Ben draws me behind his back, as Tom does with Anne and Hal with Maggie. Although, it does no use with neither Maggie nor I, as we just step back out from behind our 'protectors'. We all draw our guns and train them on the new light source as it drops to settle up right on the ground.

A loud, groaning mechanical sound is heard and a door shoots open. Everyone gasps cocks their weapons. Breathing shakily, I take on step closer to Ben, only to seek his warmth. I feel very wary of this whole situation, and need to know Ben is still here, with me. "Forever" is all he says to me, under his breath and so only my ears could hear it, as if he was reading my thoughts and emotions.

With deep, thumping steps, out comes a new alien. It looks as if it could be a warrior, as its body is covered from head to toe in armor, and it is holding what looks like a gun, but I can't be sure. It has a collar around its neck that is popped up, making it look like the evil queen in Sleeping Beauty.

It steps forward again, and we reposition our weapons to be pointing all over the creature. With another sharp popping sound, a face shield slides up into its helmet, revealing a puppy dog – like face. It has large, dark eyes that scan over us, but not in an evil sort of way, even though it makes not a sound and doesn't move its weapon.

One question was racing through all of our minds at this moment.

Friend, or foe?

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay guys. That was an undeniably inexcusably long wait. But I've been super busy with school and soccer and everything, and I've had like no motivation at all...  
But after like a month...or two...I FINALLY updated! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if you didn't recognize the setting, it was during the season 2 finale. Ally was passed out when the 2nd Mass was taking down the gun-thing that was pointed at the sky. Where the fish head and the red eyed one died...btw. Haha.  
My favoritest Mason boy would be...Ben. See now, this took me forever to decide. It was either going to be Ben or Matt, just because, personally, I kind of hate Hal with a burning passion. :/ But I chose Ben, because first of all, I have a huge crush on him, and on Connor... 3 3 3 And because sometimes, Matt can be an asshole. :P Like at 9 years old, he back talks A LOT. But he's still absolutely ADORABLE. 3 So NOW, I want to know your preferred Mason boy...so TELL MEEEEEE!**

**So umm, thanks for all the follows and favorites, and the reviews, guys. I really appreciate them. So let's see, what else could I say?  
Review? Haha sounds right. Thanks, everyone!**

**-ALO**


	5. On Thin Ice

I don't like Deni.

Deni doesn't like me.

So it's no wonder we don't get along. Especially when it comes to Ben.

When I first found out Ben and Deni were becoming closer friends, I felt betrayed. I mean, it's great that Ben is making more friends and all, and that he's bonding with the other de-harrnessed kids, but Deni just gets under my skin. I feel threatened by her. Like, somehow she's going to drive a wedge between Ben and me. And with everything that's happened recently, I don't think I could take that. I don't like feeling like I have competition for my boyfriend's attention, and can you blame me? Every chance she gets; she's shamelessly flirting with him. Holding his hand, flaunting her missions with him, giving him nicknames. Those are all my jobs. Not hers.

Lately, she's had other people calling him 'Benji' which was cute and all, when his mom called him it. He hates it. And I understand his reasoning. He still misses her tons, and when her old nicknames are being thrown around, it's not easy to forget that she's gone. I mean, why do you think I stopped calling him that? I switched to Benny for a reason. She doesn't seem to get that. But if she starts calling him my nickname, there's gonna be trouble... I just need her to understand where she lies between Ben and me. And that's not in the way.

So anyway, you can imagine that when I found out that Deni would be with Ben from now on in missions, I was not pleased. I know Weaver felt bad, but he couldn't do anything about the general's orders. I was still pissed, however. And that brings us to right now.

I'm crouched behind some tires with Jeanne and Weaver, watching Matt run off towards the mechs. My chest is tight and my eyes are strained, looking for any sign of trouble that could cause Matt to get hurt or caught by the Skitters. He's fast, though, and sets all of the charges without being noticed. A stray mech walks over to where he is hiding, and I swear I can hear my heart stop beating. My body clenches, and I'm terrified he's been caught. Luckily, he slips by unnoticed, and comes sprinting back to our hiding spot.

I grab him and drag him behind the chicken wire fence that is separating us from the alien's scene, and hug him tightly for my own sake. Matt has become my little brother over the more recent seven months, and I don't know what I would do if he got hurt on my watch.

"Alpha. Alpha, phase one complete. You stand by. Three, two, one." Weaver counts off and Matt press firmly on the detonator. A wave is sent out, confusing the mechs and causing some of them to collapse.

Suddenly, Charleston fighters are appearing and taking down the remaining mechs and Skitters. Weaver, Jeanne and I hop the fence and start shooting at different targets. Ben and Deni come zip lining down the cliff side, and each take out a separate Skitter. Trucks drive in with the machine guns rolling, taking out all that's left of the aliens. We quickly corral the harnessed kids, and direct them to the trucks. Pope comes riding up, boasting about how easy it was and something about a fat lady sinking. Colonel Weaver, as he has been promoted recently to, tries to shut him up, but fails just like the rest of us. I walk over towards Ben just as Deni is calling him 'Benji' again and stating how he 'loves it'. My eyes roll on their own accord, and all of the sudden mechanical creaks and the thundering of boulders being thrown rings through the air.

Yelping, I duck out of the way of a rock coming straight towards me. I fly to the ground, and spin around to see some sort of mega-mech stretching out of the debris, and another one just like him looming 10 feet away. They shoot at us mercilessly, and Weaver screams for us to take cover. I feel my self being dragged up and away, and recognize Tector's slim shape. Hauling myself to my feet, we race for shelter away from the monstrous new machine. Skitters spill out of a cave and start attacking us automatically. I see Ben on the ground and scream out for him, but Tector holds me back. Spinning around I send him a glare, but remain in place as I try to contain the situation. Shooting at everything in the offense, we all drop back into our defensive positions, trying to save ourselves. The mega-mechs easily over come us, stepping though the electric fence without a thought. As they quickly approach, I spot movement on the top of the hillside overlooking the valley.

I glance up, and notice more Skitters, but these one have war paint covering their faces, allowing me to identify the, as the rebel forces. Crying out in relief, I push forwards to help Ben as our reinforcements flood the battle zone. Slashing out at the Skitter holding him down, Ben doesn't notice my futile race over to him. I'm soon pinned to the ground by nothing other but one of the mega-mechs. My eyes widen, and I gasp in horror as it brings its gun down, fast, to crush me. I close my eyes briefly and wait for the impact that never comes, and open them to see rebel Skitters swarming all around me and all over the mega-mechs.

Just in time for the finale, Tom and the new ally-alien come galloping in on horses, shooting down the megas with an amazing alien gun. Sighing in relief, I look over for Ben, and find him standing up, panting and covered in blood. I jog over to him, ignoring my own body assessments and my aching ankle, just needing to know he's all right. I grasp at him just as Tom's voice rings out "Great job everybody!" Sighing I bury my face in his neck, ignoring the dirt and blood I find there.

"C'mon," he whispers, "I just want to get you home." Chuckling in disbelief, I realize how much our partner change has not only affected me, but him as well. Deni is definitely not on my good list, but at least for Ben's sake I'm with Tector, someone we both know and trust.

As we roll into Charleston, the intercom reads something off, and I realize how lucky we are to be where we are. After almost two years of fighting off the aliens, we lost a lot, but we've also gained a lot back. It fills me with pride to know that we, as the human race, aren't going down without a fight. Ben hops out of the truck, and lifts me out as well, supporting most of my weight since my ankle is acting up again. I lean on Maggie while Ben helps lift Hal out of his machine gun chair. Something happened to Hal, and from what I've heard I'm assuming it was due to Karen, but he's paralyzed from the waist down now. He doesn't show it much, but Maggie and I can both tell it's affected him emotionally a lot. I snicker as Maggie watches like a worried mother bear, and begs for the boys to be extra careful.

Maggie has probably changed the most in these past seven months, she's a lot more...caring nowadays. She has been glued to Hal's side since the incident occurred. Anne, too, looks a lot different, what with the whole due in a week thing. But she's doing great and still looks amazing. Tom is super excited too. They aren't sure of the gender, and won't know for sure until the birth. Honestly, I'm hoping for a little Mason girl I can play with. I've always wanted a little sister, and she would probably be the closest I ever get to that.

Ben doesn't let me help him and the others clean up after our mission, and sends me to the infirmary to get ice for my ankle. Grumbling about how he isn't my keeper, I limp my way to Lourdes. When I finally get there, my ankle is killing me, and I'm sure I'm about to be scolded. Anne sees me, and directs me to a cot to pull up my battered soldier's pants. I roll them up, and gag at the sight before me. Purple and green, swollen to probably triple the size it usually swells to, I'm positive I've torn or broken something. It's never gotten this bad. Anne walks over with the usual ice pack, and yelps and drops the ice at the nasty sight.

"ALLY! What the hell did you do? This is horrible!" Her eyes are wide, and I'm afraid she's going to go into shock and labor from this.

"It's...not that bad..." I offer lamely.

"ALEXANDRA THIS IS POSSIBLY THE WORST ANKLE I'VE EVER SEEN." Anne yells angrily at my dismissal. She's like my mom, now, because I didn't have anyone else, and we just bonded like mother and daughter. I hang my head guiltily, because I haven't been taking my pills or been icing like I'm supposed to. It turns out I had an actual problem. I have not only Osgood Schlatters disease in my knees, but I have a disorder in my ankles where they dislocate...often. But they've never been this bad before.

Before I can offer some sort of cover for the gruesome sight, Ben comes walking in, and spots my ankle. He looks like he's hemorrhaging, and like five different veins pop out. Had t been a different person and different situation, I may have laughed at the comical like look of him. However, I knew just how bad I was going to get it later.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?" Shit.

"How the hell is that even human?" Shit.

"I swear to god, Alexandra..." Shit.

He carries me back to our room, with orders from Anne to not let me walk on it for at least two days. Two days. So now I'm just sitting here, staring at a wall, bored to freaking death. Ben had to leave about 5 minutes ago for a soldier meeting that I'm missing with strict directions. As he was walking out the door, he stopped, turned towards me and said, "If you move more than an inch, Ally, I will know. And you are not going to like the consequences." And then he left me here, with nothing to do until someone comes looking for me.

By the time he comes home, I'm passed out awkwardly in the chair, staying true to his 'not move an inch'. I wake up when he lifts me to the bed, and sit up to pull off my fighter's clothes. Rolling back over I cuddle into his side and fall into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up in the morning, breakfast is sitting in my side table with a note saying, "Don't move. I'll be back at lunch. Love, B". Sighing I sit up and pull on his left over tee shirt, relaxing into bed with "To Kill a Mockingbird" to keep me company. I eat nibbles of the blueberry muffin and leave my oatmeal untouched, not feeling hungry in the moment.

Around noon, I hear Ben coming down the hallway, laughing with someone. A quick knock sounds at the door and I pull up Ben's shirt to cover everything. He pokes his head in and smiles brightly at me. I grin back and am about to say something to him when Deni walks in behind him. She's laughing at something he's said or done, and instantly, I'm in a sour mood. That should be me, not her.

I smile tightly at her and huff out a breathe of annoyance.

"Hey, Al! How're you feeling?" He cheerfully asks.

"Fine," I huff out curtly. He does a double take, and gives me a what's wrong look, but I ignore it, and continue my book.

"Hey uhm, Deni, could you give us a moment?" I look up just as she stomps out of our room. Ben turns toward me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ben..." I try to warn him, but his plan is already in action. He slinks over to the bed, hops on and crawls over to where I am. I uncomfortably lean away, worried about what he's going to do. Suddenly I'm pulled under him and he's attacking my neck and face with butterfly kisses. "BEN!" I screech with laughter as his fingers expertly move up and down my sides in pure torture.

"Now what's your problem, hmm, Ally? What is it? Hmm? Hmmm Al?" He teases me as he continues to kiss and tickle me mercilessly.

"PLEASE!" I beg, "JUST STOP!" My laughter echoes through our room, and I'm sure you can hear my screams from across Charleston. Finally, he stops, and peels his body off of mine, allowing me room to breathe again. Smirking, he says

"No need for jealousy, babe. I don't do that to everyone." He gets a nice glare for that one. "Yeah, well you definitely split your time with others pretty evenly," I snap. Smiling sadly, he lets out a heavy sigh.

"Ally, you know I would rather be with you. You know that. But I can't just do whatever I want to do. I've got orders, you've got orders, and we have to obey them, even if it means less time we get to spend together." Hanging my head, I give a lame "I know." He scoots back towards me and hugs me close and tight. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest.

"I've got to go..." He whispers sadly.

"I know," I whisper back, equally depressed. He delivers a few last kisses to my nose and forehead, before standing up and backing out of the room. Our fingers stay together for as long as they can, just like all of those cheesy movie scenes. Sighing, I return to my novel.

When a pounding on the door wakes me, the clock says it a quarter to nine. Confused, I limp to the door, yanking it open, and preparing to give a piece of my mind to whatever jerk was using my door as a drum. I'm surprised to see Matt so excited, until he yells out "HURRY! Anne is having the baby!" My eyes widen, and as quickly as I can I haul myself to the infirmary. Matt speeds ahead of me, leaving me to fend for myself, until Crazy Lee decides my poor state need some help. She basically carries me to the room where the Masons are waiting.

When Ben spots me, he turns to Matt with a frustrated sigh.

"Matt! I told you to help her, not leave her!" "Oops..." Matt trails off as he looks on at Anne in wonder. Hal and Maggie wheel in with "Did we miss it?" Shaking her head, Anne explains, "You guys, it's gonna be a long night, trust me." Matt exclaims something about monopoly, and runs off to find the board game.

Smiling, Ben pulls me close as Tom tells Anne, "It's kind of an old, Mason family tradition." We all laugh, releasing some of our tension from the excitement, and find chairs to sit in while playing.

We all eventually passed out, but are awoken when Marina comes in for Tom and Ben taps him. I wake up because my head was on Ben's shoulder, and he was awake and reading when she arrived. Stretching, Ben whispers an apology in my ear and I shake it off, and say, "I need coffee. Anyone want some?" Ben stands immediately determined to not let me walk on my own for the next year, and escorts me to the cafeteria. We hear some murmurs of a gun shot being heard, and some people think that someone's been killed. It's not until we see a stretcher with a yellow sheet over a body being marched towards the infirmary that we look towards each other with worry. We forget about the coffee, caffeine being far from our minds at the moment. We head opposite of the way the body and soldiers were headed, and don't stop until we reach the Vice President's office. Arthur Manchester's office.

I gasp and grab Ben's arm as we peek inside the office. Around his desk in yellow police tape, and though his chair and the wall behind it, is a hole from one of the new alien guns. Blood is splattered everywhere too, and I cry out at the gruesome sight. Ben pulls me away and muffles my tears into his chest. He is shocked too, but not as affected as I am. I personally knew Mr. Manchester. Before Ben had returned to Charleston, I did some assistant work for Mr. Manchester. He was really a good man, just confused at times. He would be a great loss for Charleston.

We head straight back to our room, and decide to just remain there for the rest of the night. We would have to wait until the morning to meet the baby, anyway. We cuddle for the rest of the night, comforting each other and relaxing into the rare time we have to just ourselves. Not too much later, Matt comes to inform us on the newest addition to the Mason Clan. Anne had given birth smoothly to Alexis Denise Glass Mason. My very own, step in, little sister. Ben and I were both ecstatic. I think, secretly, he wanted a little sister, too. We both have had our fill on brothers.

In the morning, we get dressed and make our way out to the courtyard area, where all spearhead and ceremonies are held. Tom stands up on the little podium, looking ever so more like Abe Lincoln every day in my opinion. He begins his speech with introducing Lexis, and continues with the traditional forum for the fallen, and today for Mr. Manchester. Clapping slightly, I lean more on Ben than I was previously, and patiently wait for Tom's speech to come to a close.

When it does, we make our way to the dining hall, eager to escape the moping crowds. I see Deni pushing her way towards us, and shooting a glaring scowl at her. See sees this, and stops in her tracks. Smirking, I wrap my arms around Ben, and we continue our path. Ben nods his head respectfully to the Volm alien that is fighting with us when we cross paths with him, but I stiffen uncomfortably. I can't bring myself to trust any aliens, ally or foe. The best alien is a dead one, as Pope likes to say.

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed the premier of Falling Skies Season three, because I know I did. And Ben this season...my oh my. ;)  
Anyways, I'm not going to apologize for updating like a week and a half after the episode, because I had a lot going on these last two weeks. I had a soccer tournament and practices, the EOC, finals and so on. But school ended today, so I finished this up, and am posting it today! YAY! My future updates will possibly take this long, again, because I am a very busy girl. I also want to make sure whatever I write, I am proud of, and is not something I just threw together. I will be taking my time in writing, because my process is to watch the episode, think about what I'm going to do, then re-watch and pause like every minute or so to write my chapter. And to do this, I need TV access, and time; both of which I rarely have anymore. Highschool has been kicking my butt lately, and Im really looking forwards to summer, but I'll probably be doing most of my writing late at night when I can concentrate.  
So enough of my BS, how did you like it? I worked really hard on this chapter, and would love a review. Hint Hint. Thank you to all of my readers who have stuck through my crap with me, and continued to read my lame story lol. So that's it. Okay bye.  
Ps. PM IF YOU'RE COOL AND WANNA TALK.  
lol jk im not cool so dont. or do. ok im done.**

**Pss. From now on, my story will basically be following the storyline, just with my own little blurbs.**

**AND I SADLY DONT OWN FALLING SKIES.**


	6. Collateral Damage

Ben, Deni and I are running up a step hillside, overlooking a supposed alien building. Ben had claimed he saw alien activity, and unbelieving him, Deni and I agreed to follow him. Surprisingly, Deni was not as bad I had first thought. She's one of those people who are super cool when you're alone with them, but add in other people and she becomes a snobby bitch. But at least she's not all bad. When we reach the top of the hill, Ben smirks, lifts his arms from the side, gesturing to the view below us and says, "Believe me now?"

"Oh my god," Deni gasps out and my mouth and eyes widen.

Deni and I whip out our binoculars, and Ben pulls out his camera and starts taking vital pictures for our stake out. I was allowed to come out with them on this mission, because there would be no combat and I was becoming restless and annoying. Oops. Deni and Ben are talking about all the obvious facts like the barren cliff side being our only safe entrance option due to the only road into the factory being heavily guarded by mechs. Looking down on what looks to be like a storage space, or a parking lot almost, for mechs and mega mechs, I wonder why we don't just destroy them from here.

"Oh my god." Deni once again gasps, and I look to see what they're talking about, and see harnessed kids carrying tubes of what must be fuel. One of the kids had dropped to the ground, dead I have to assume, and a Skitter crawls over and throws it into some tall grass. Upon closer inspection, I realize that a pile of dead, harnessed kids is located in the grass.

"Do you think it's the radiation?" She questions the reason for the boy dropping dead.

"That could have been us." Ben realization sends chills down my spine, and I lean closer to him, needing to remind myself that he isn't dead, and is very warm and alive, right next to me. I find comfort in the strong arm he wraps around me, and drop my head lightly onto his shoulder, mourning for the lost kids.

"Okay, let's go," he says, and we pack up our things and begin our trek back home.

Our walk back was silent. The only sound was our three sets of feet, trudging quietly through the fallen leaves of autumn. Upon our return, we delivered our pictures and all the details we could to Tom, Uncle Weaver, and Porter. Ben and I split off from Deni, both wanting to change before we eat lunch. Things are oddly silent between us, and I know that from my stand point that its because of what he said on the hillside. The fact that the harnessed boy that had fallen dead could have been him, too easily put me out of my comfort zone. His reasoning, I had no clue of. We changed quickly and walked to the mess hall in an icy silence.

After lunch, I headed to the infirmary fro a check up on my ankle. It wasn't hurting, but Anne and Lourdes had told me to check up every day for the next week. They have me do some twisting and hopping, some calf lifting, and standing on one foot to make sure nothing hurts unbearably.

"There's a little ache, but it's nothing I can't handle." I explain to Lourdes.

"Good. You should be fine for everything now, but just make sure you continue coming in for check up, especially if you notice anything weird. And make sure you do the exercises I just had you do at least once a day, three times if it starts hurting more often," Lourdes says. Before I can reply, a large bang goes off, causing the light fixtures to shake a little. Looking around warily, Lourdes nods at me, and I take off running.

I meet up with Ben in the hallway, because he had come fact to find me and make sure I was okay.

"What was that?" I yell over the sirens starting to go off, warning the civilians to go to their 'safety zones'.

"I don't know. Just follow the other soldiers!" He yells back, placing a hand on the small of my back as to keep from being separated. From following the older soldiers, we're lead outside, and toward the housing area that is to be under construction in the near future. We see smoke, and I'm worried we are under the attack everyone's been waiting for. Splitting up, half the soldier's going around the far west side, including Ben and I, and the other half flood in the near east side. We close in on the explosion side from both sides, trapping anything and everything between us. Ben and I make our way to the front of our group just as Matt and two of his friends come running toward us.

"Matt!" I exclaim in disbelief and he hangs his head in guilt. Ben glares at his friends, and gives Matt the ultimate look of disapproval. We all drop our guns, and Anthony asks, "What the hell have you been up to?"

Matt is covered in dust and grime, and he has a suspicious backpack hanging over his shoulder. We march him back to the city, and explain to Bressler the situation. He goes to calm everyone down, and Ben, Anthony and I march Matt to Anne, since Tom is busy. Anne rant and rages on him about how he scared the people of Charleston into thinking there was an attack happening, and then goes off on him about not going to school. All of the sudden, Matt gets fired up and yells, "You're not my mother!" Anne looks taken aback, and then agrees coolly with him. I know she's hurting from his stingy comment, and I also know Matt didn't mean it. Anne had stepped up during her time with Tom, and become a mother for all of the Mason boys, and Lourdes and me included. Blood related or not, everyone from the second mass was a family, and we would stick together until the end.

Matt storms off after Anne assigns him two hours of after school detention. Sighing heavily, I rub Anne's back comfortingly, and I talk to her consolingly.

"Anne, are you okay. That was rough, but you know he doesn't mean it. It was just the heat of the moment, and he was angry he got caught and punished. You know he loves you; we all love you. You're our mom now." Anne pulls me to her and holds me tightly, rocking us back and forth gently, just as a mother would. After my little speech, Ben seems to be inspired, and he steps toward us to say, "It may not always be reflected, but you've helped us, all of us, so much. You have stepped into whatever position we needed you to be, for some of us it may have been a friend, a sister, or a mother. But whatever it was, you were there, and we can't ever thank you enough for that. I can't ever thank you enough. I've really needed your help Anne, and you've helped me through so much. You've accepted me, spikes and all, and becoming the nurturing, loving mother I've needed the most recently. So thank you, mom, for everything you've done."

During Ben's heartwarming speech, Anne had started crying, and I geared up, too. Letting go of me with one arm, Anne pulls Ben close, too, and hugs him just as tightly and warmly. We form a sort of group hug, and just lean on each other, needing to use some of the others' strength for a little while. When we finally split apart, and kisses us both on our foreheads, and tearily says, "You guys are my children. I don't know what I would do without anyone of you. I love you all so much, and you guys have each built your own little nest in my heart. I love you two so much." Smiling at each other, we bid our mom goodbye and make our way out of the infirmary.

Ben pulls me under his arm, just like the first time we met, and I smile up at him, leaning against him comfortably. We stroll down the Charleston hallway; blissful in the rare moment we have in harmony. It's quickly disrupted as Weaver and Tom come zooming by, calling over their shoulders to meet them in the meeting room. We enter and stand together in the corner, waiting for the whole crew to show up. After everyone has entered, Tom rushes in, and Porter begins with the classification speech. 'Not a word spoken outside the room, yada yada yada.'

Weaver explains how the mission relies heavily on surprise, and that if the aliens were to find out, we'd pretty be road kill. Weaver then goes to say that his group of fighters, including Ben, will go on foot down the cliff side, surprise attacking the Skitters from behind, so they don't run into the mechs at the front door. Surprisingly, I am left out of the names listed for the mission, and I unhappily stand in the corner while everyone is told their jobs.

However, when everyone leaves the room, Tom pulls me back and explains how I'll be going with him and a few others on a separate mission to blow up the radiation buildings. He explains how this is private because he thinks the mole is one of the people invited into the meeting room, and he isn't sure of everyone he can trust. I nod in understanding, and he tells me to be ready in half an hour. Exiting the room, I find Ben waiting for me outside, and give him a scolding look, knowing he was eavesdropping.

"Getting a case of separation anxiety, Benny?" I tease, attempting to lift the tension he puts out. Giving me a serious look, he pulls me into our room, and traps me, with one of his arms on either side of my face and his body pressed up against mine, against the wall.

"Listen. I need you to be careful. Like really careful. I saw all of those Skitters and Mechs and harnessed kids out there. Ally, you have to watch out. You need-you have to watch your back. They'll sneak up on you, and you'll be ambushed. Just-I can't-Please, Ally, just please be careful. Ill die if something happens to you. God, I can't even stand the though. I love you so much, please be careful." And with his last sentence, he crashes his lips into mine, and he leans into me as I reciprocate the actions.

We break apart, and I put my hands on either side of his face, reading his eyes like a book.

"Ben, I'm going to be okay. Ill be with your dad, and Maggie, and other amazing soldiers. We'll be okay. But on the same note, I need you to be safe, careful, and watchful. I know you, Ben. You won't give up, and you won't ask for help. But if you need you, you have to. Ben, please, just think about me for a moment before your pride. Ask-beg for help if you have to. I love you too. I love you more than you can imagine." I stand on my tippy toes, and press my lips against his again, transferring as much confidence, love and strength as I can. I pull away and lean my forehead against his, and then drop off my tippy toes, leaning on Ben still. We break apart and prepare ourselves in a comfortable, easy silence, sharing common loving looks. When it's time for us to depart, we walk hand in hand to the loading area.

Deni comes jogging up to us, and we all walk together, but are interrupted by one of the berserkers coming up to us and asking, "Hey, Benji, where are we headed?" Ben sighs, and says, "You'll find out when we get there." Deni has a huge smirk in her face, due to the nickname, and I'm pissed. This is like her winning. She doesn't get to win.

"See what you started, now everyone's calling me that." He complains to Deni, and I continue to pout on his other side. He notices my state, and throws his arm around my shoulders again, pulling my body right next to his. Sighing in defeat, I snuggle up to him fro the last moment I can.

"Hey, Ben." Tom calls from behind us, and I take that as my cue to leave, so I reach up and kiss Ben's cheek. Walking over to Weaver's side, I wait patiently to begin our mission. Tom gives Ben basically a pep talk, and tells him to be careful.

"See you in the morning," Ben states when he and Tom break apart from their quick little man hug.

'Bye, love you,' he mouths to me and I just smile, knowing he knows how I feel.

I watch him walk away with Deni, and tune into Tom and Weaver's discussion just as Weaver says, "They're all solid plans, til the first bullet flies, and then they're as relevant as yesterday's racing forms." I laugh a little at his comparison, but stop myself when Tom glances over at me. We walk to our cars, and Tom calls Weaver back to say, "Stay frosty." To which Weaver replies something about the winter and buffalos. He calls everyone to order, and we begin our trek out of the city.

Our ride up is fairly quiet as we mentally prepare ourselves for what could come. We reach the same hillside Ben took Deni and I to, and wait there until the mechs guarding the entrance road are drawn back to help eliminate the enemy at hand. The enemy at hand, being our soldiers who were lead unknowingly into a trap to distract the aliens so our little force could sneak in the front. Tom had explained the real plan to me when we left Charleston, and I was not too thrilled about Ben being in the attack area. Tom had to reassure me a couple times that as soon as we got into the building; reinforcements would flood in to help our troops. Maggie, who was with Tom and I, says, "You were right. The mole leaked Colonel Weaver's plans to the enemy."

"They're paying in blood for every second that we waste," Tom says and with that we turnout horses and take off to meet back up with the rest of our squad.

We ride through the forest to the power plant, managing to remain hidden, and quickly dismount and prepare to enter the radioactive mess. Tector tries to counsel the doctor with us, and Hal and Tector drive off to help Weaver's team. We enter the facilities gate, and take cover behind an overturned car. Tom gives the command, and we continue quickly toward the building. All of the sudden, gunshots ring out, and car windows are shattering.

"Take cover!" Tom yells, and we all dive for shelter. We shoot at the shooters, and one screeches and drops to the ground.

"Those are harnessed kids!" Some one yells out and Tom say to try not to hurt them, but Maggie tells back, "It doesn't matter!" Tom quickly disagrees, and soon we have the advantage. A guy goes out with a flamethrower, and drives the kids back; the sounds they make are definitely not human like. I am freaked out beyond belief, and when Tom yells to cease fire, the hold I have on my gun does not let up an inch. I'm beyond stiff, some pitching Maggie taught me to never do, but I can't help it right now and in this situation.

We crawl slowly from our cover, and hear a kid crying out for help and begging for the pain to stop. We reach the kid, and the sight is so disgusting, I'm sent into a fit of gags. The child looks like a monster, it's one color from head too toe, except for its clothing, and it's covered in wrinkles. Its hair is wiry and beyond thin, and sits in a puff on the child's head.

"The harness is in too deep," Anthony says, and Tom says something to the fact of a child is a child, harnessed or not. The kid dies at Toms feet, and radioactive or not, we all feel the loss. Suddenly, a screaming kid jumps off a car and onto Lars. The kid attacks him, and Maggie jumps into action, screaming and pulling the kid off of Lars, while I dive to his side, checking on his wounds. I hear a gun shot, and figure Maggie shot the demon that attacked Lars.

Lars, like so many other fighters from the second mass, has become one of my big brothers. He is such a giant teddy bear, he can be a huge flirt, but he is the sweetest guy you could know. He doesn't raise his voice or get angry, like ever, and if he doesn't pull through this. I'll be devastated.

"Oh, god, Lars, no no no no!" Maggie breathes when she watches my flirty hands move the scraps of clothing off of his shredded chest. Sobbing a little, I wipe my hands vigorously on my pants, needing to get Lars' blood off my hands, when Tom calls Maggie and I over to him. Maggie promises Lars she'll see him when we get back, and I just squeeze his giant bicep in comfort. We stand up and jog over to Tom, Dr. Kadar and Anthony. Breathing heavily, we run into the building, and Maggie's rage builds and boils over, spilling out into the air and affecting us all.

"Okay, if we're out of her in, 15 minutes we should get home with a little nausea and no hair loss," Dr. Kadar reads off his hand held radioactivity machine.

"Then lets get to it!" Maggie snaps, and I know she's dying to get back to Lars. We circle around the room, and Dr. Kadar points out where we need to set the charges.

"Okay, Anthony, Ally, set the charges," Tom commands, and Anthony sets his backpack down, pulling out the small detonations and handing me one, while Tom, Maggie and Dr. Kadar head to the control room. I run over the far post where Dr. Kadar pointed for the charges, and begin hooking it up, when gunfire begins from the direction Tom went. I look at Anthony in worry, and he just shakes his head, continuing to set the charges. The shots continue, and my worry increases. I hear Maggie scream at Tom, and look at Anthony again, but this time he nods and we run in the direction they went.

We turn a corner, and see infected kids lying all around, shot dead or dying, and one hop running towards Maggie. She pulls out a tiny dagger, and Anthony shoots the thing before it can hurt her.

"Been busy?" He questions, and she just pants for a breath. Tom and Dr. Kadar come rushing out of a small room, asking about the charges and I reply, "Ready whenever you are," while Anthony says, "Yeah. Ready to blow this place to hell!" We turn and run from the building, our time limit remaining intact. We get far enough away from the building, and the charges detonate, blowing the building and containing the radioactive material. We all break out into grins, and laugh a little while hugging, thankful to know our mission succeeded. We find our horses, and mount and ride back to Charleston, all anxious to return home. At some point, we meet up with the trucks of Weaver's crew, and continue back together.

Once we reach Charleston, we dismount and get out of the cars, all searching for friends or family who went with the other group. My eyes comb and comb through the people, but I don't see Ben anywhere. Deni hops out of a truck, and moves to the back, beginning to help transport our fallen soldiers out of the vehicles. My chest constricts, and for a blinding moment, I think Ben might have died. Then two strong arm wrap around my middle from behind, and I spin around and hug Ben with all the strength I have.

"God, you scared me to death," I breathe. "I couldn't find you anywhere, and then I thought..." I trail off. He chuckles slightly, and the vibrations that run through his chest are extremely comforting.

"I told you and my dad I'd be fine, Als. Didn't you believe me?" He questions.

"I did, I just-I just worry," I sigh, burying my face in his chest. His hands rub up and down on my arms, comforting and warming me at the same time.

"So how did you guys do? Is everyone okay?" He asks innocently, but reminds me of, "Lars!"

I take off running, grabbing Ben's hand and pulling him with me. We race to the infirmary, and just as Anne is explaining his condition to Tom, and Maggie is rushing into Lars' room.

"Ally what's going-" Ben begins, just as Anne says, "He's got a couple hours at most," and I tune out. I push past everyone, and crash into Lars' room, pushing people out of the way until I reach his side. His hand reaches shakily for mine, and I grab it, holding tight and not wanting to let go. I kiss his forehead, and drop down to a crouch by his bed.

"I love you, mini me," he says, referring back to a joke we had when Maggie was teaching me to fight and Lars' would help out. He said I was born a fighter, a natural, just like him, and so he started calling me mini me. The nickname stuck, because now other fighters I close with call me it, like Crazy Lee, Tector and Lyle, and even Pope sometimes. I sniffle, and beg myself not to cry internally, knowing Lars wouldn't want that right now.

"I love you too, giant teddy bear. I'll miss you so much Lars, no one can ever replace you." He smiles and squeezes my hand once before letting go. I make my way out of the room, giving Maggie her time alone with him, since they were like siblings, as well.

Ben is waiting outside the room for me, and I collapse in his arms instantly, and let him carry me back to our room. He places me on the bed, and pulls out two of his shirts, and his and my sweatpants. Walking over to a despondent me, he lifts my arm and pulls off my black vest, charcoal sweater, black tank top, as well as my black doc martens, think cotton socks, and my black belt with my dark gray jeans, leaving me in just my white underwear set as he walks over to our connected bathroom and dumps my fighters clothes in our laundry basket. He walks back over, and this time I look up at him and he smiles sadly down at me, and says to me, "Arms up." I lift my arms up, and he slides one of his tee shirts on my small frame. The tee shirt, fitting Ben nicely, could double as a dress on me, and billows around my torso and slides off one of my shoulders. He pulls my sweatpants on for me too, just like I'm an infant who needs help changing. It's actually nice, for once, to be able to rely on someone to do all the perfunctory things for you, and to just let them decide what to do with you. Ben changes quickly, dropping his clothes with mine and the rest of our laundry, and shuffles back over to me. He scoops me up like a child, and carries me to the top of our bed, setting me gently in the middle. He lays next to me, and I roll over until our limbs our entwined and my head is under his chin, resting on his chest. We remain that way for the rest of the night, and eventually fall asleep in the exact same position.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Okay you guys. That was a pretty fast update. Im actually really proud of how fast I gunned this out, and it's a pretty good chapter too, if I say so myself ;)  
ALSO it was over 4,000 words. Let me repeat that. 4,000 words. I think I deserve some love for that, don't you?  
So I just started summer break, and I hoping updates won't be as drawn out. However, there are four episodes out, and I've only written two of them, so I'm a little behind. But I mean, late is better than never, right? Okay.  
Anyway, there's that. Time to start the next chapter? Yes.**

**I have no life.**

**Oh and if this 'thing' between Deni and Ben continues, I might kill her off. Just for the record; I hate her.**


End file.
